The Necromancer
The Necromancer is the first Elder God encountered in Beneath. It is fought after reaching the end of Ruins - III. Description The Necromancer is the second-largest Elder God in Beneath. It is a huge Giant Mage donning green and brown armor. It wields a gigantic magical staff with a green crystal. Its face appears to be completely black and its eyes glow a bright red. The helmet it wears has two large horns and a T-shaped opening for the eyes and mouth. When in combat, the Necromancer will utilize a large variety of magical abilities to fight the player. Prominently its resurrection powers, hence the name. Additionally, the Necromancer possesses attacks similar to Giant Mages. Reaching the Necromancer The Necromancer is the most straight forward Elder God to reach. Although it is a lengthy endeavor, all the player has to do is make it all the way to the end of Ruins - III, which marks the end point of any default run for Beneath. However, players who feel ill-equipped should ideally grind for Energy or Shards to buy permanent upgrades before completing a run from start to finish. Abilities and Powers *'Staff Swing': The Necromancer will swing its huge staff at the player, dealing significant damage. *'Punch': At melee range, the Necromancer will punch the player quickly. *'Kick': At melee range, the Necromancer will also kick the player. *'Homing Bolts': The Necromancer will imbue its staff's crystal with magic, lift it into the air and then release a large flurry of green homing bolts. After being summoned, the bolts will slowly move towards the player and track them until they hit something or are burnt-out. *'Raising the Dead': The main ability of the Necromancer. It is used to resurrect dead enemies scattered in the Necromancer's chambers that will aid the Necromancer. *'Superiority': Just like Giant Mages, any Minions and Interceptors present will attempt to protect the Necromancer through their own means at any cost. Strategy *The Necromancer will always be protected by eight Minions in the arena at the beginning of the battle and must be killed with first. Four Minions will be standing next to the four pillars in the middle, while the other four will be standing on four balconies. A few of the balcony Minions will be guarded by fire pits and spike traps, so bringing a ranged weapon to the fight or throwing a strong weapon at them is recommended. *If the Necromancer happens to resurrect one of the Minions, it is vital that players should deal with them immediately. *The Necromancer is relatively weak to sharp weapons, so it would be wise to bring a strong sharp weapon such as an enchanted Katana to the fight. *Near the top of the entrance, the player will notice spears jutting out of a wall. If the player climbs these spears, they will discover a ledge with a flaming gladius and flaming spear placed on fire pit traps. Trivia *After the Necromancer is defeated, it will unlock a new class called Corrupted, which can use the Necromancer's resurrection ability. Category:Beneath Category:Bosses Category:Enemies